There is an image processing apparatus which has both a function of forming an image on a sheet and a function of heating the image formed with a decoloring color material to decolorize the image.
The image processing apparatus heats and pressurizes an image formed on the sheet with a decoloring color material or a non-decoloring color material with a heating device to fix the image on the sheet. The image processing apparatus heats the sheet on which the image is formed with the decoloring color material with the heating device to a decoloring temperature higher than a fixing temperature to erase the image.
The image processing apparatus can be connected with a post-processing device having a post-processing function for executing a conventional act such as alignment, sorting, staple binding, punching processing, and center folding processing to the sheet to which an image forming processing or a decoloring processing is executed in addition to the above.